priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 05 - I Wanna Sing With Sophie!
I Wanna Sing With Sophie! (あたし, そふぃさんと歌いたいワニ! Atashi, Sofi-san to Utaitai Wa Ni!) is the 5th episode of PriPara, and first aired on August 2nd, 2014. Plot After hearing about the upcoming trio tournament, Laala decides to get Sophie as their third member, but will that be possible if she can't even reach her? Summary Mirei interrupts the excited Laala to inform her that even if school is on break, their idol training will not be. She has calculated their tasks in order to determine the fastest way to becoming the next idol rank and has come up with a "oneninefour" jump plan. Heading to PriPara the girls look over their audition choices when they notice how popular the Sunshine Watermelon Live is. A lot of people have been waiting for Sophie to make a guest appearance on it, and Laala asks Mirei if she wants to see it with her. Kuma remains unimpressed as they watch Sophie speak to the audience and put on a performance; while Mirei remains serious she finds herself drawn to it while Laala appears very taken with it. Afterwards the girls leave for home and continue discussing their PriPara activities. For her plan Mirei decides they will be entering the Shining Future Idol Grand Prix, which was the very same one Saints joined together and won, starting their climb to the top. But they will need to find another member to join them and Laala suggests they ask Sophie. Mirei quickly shoots it down since they're not even near her Idol rank and she is too different than them, but seeing Laala's persistance causes her confusion. The next day Laala makes an attempt to reach Sophie and call out to her, but her fan club refuses to let her get any closer. Laala doesn't really understand until the leader, Sadako explains that if she wants to get any closer to Sophie she must write at least one-hundred fan letters first. Laala expresses exasperation as Sophie, who is listening to them seems confused. They tell her everything is fine and drag her off elsewhere, leading Mirei to try to convince Laala to quit. Laala refuses and runs after them into town. At the flower shop, the store worker offers Sophie some roses for free, having been taken by her charm, but the others refuse to let him any closer. When Laala tries to use this moment to get to her, Sadako makes Chanko attack her to keep her away. Mirei once again suggests she quit but Laala continues on, taking to wearing a crocodile disguise next. At first the girls believe it to be real and while Sophie doesn't mind, the club think this is exactly why they need to be so protective. But they are all too frightened to do anything until Sadako reveals it to only be Laala. By now, Mirei calls Laala an idiot before revealing she knows where Sophie is. Laala happily thanks her and to her surprise, returns to the apartment building where she delivered a pizza the other day, and she walks inside to get help. However, she gets distracted by a large fish tank and begins to observe it until finding the strange girl from the other day floating in it. Laala quickly piles up several objects to try to reach her, and by the time the now dampened girl gets free, she tries leading her to her room. The girl tells her floor three, but when they don't find her place, Laala wonders if she meant floor nine because of how repetitive she was, but still don't find it. Laala finds herself flustered and eventually they come to the very last floor when Cosmo, the girl Laala met the other day approaches and reveals she is Sophie's sister. She also reveals their room is #3333. As Laala makes an attempt to remember what she came to do, she is called by Kuma, who wanted to let her know the auditions are closing soon so she has to hurry if she wants to make it on time. Realizing she has no choice Laala runs off. Inside room 3333, Cosmo apologizes to the weak girl for roughly forcing her inside so suddenly, and she reveals the girl is actually Sophie as she wonders if she is okay. Laala transforms and quickly sits down with Mirei, revealing she was unable to get to Sophie, but she plans to keep trying. Mirei is unimpressed and goes on to reveal the dance practice for September the next day. With how much thought she put into it there won't be any open room for Laaal to persist after Sophie. Laala stubbornly refuses to give up though, then Mirei recalls how the scout working with Sophie happens to be Usagi, someone Kuma knows and strongly dislikes, so Sophie would be a bad partner anyway- it's pretty much destiny for them to never be together, but still Laaala refuses to listen to her. She suggests Kuma and Usagi could work out their differences but Kuma remains ignorant, claiming it's for the best that she stop. He wishes them luck as their turn arrives. Afterwards, Laala is surprised to learn that Sophie hasn't showed up yet. She is disappointed as she wished to see her, but she perks up when they announce she's arrived. The trio stand nearby to observe her perform and Laala sternly tells Mirei how she really wants Sophie to join them. Mirei remains displeased, but she expresses joy that Laala was able to actually convince her to reconsider, but they need to focus on ranking up first. Character Appearances *Laala Manaka *Mirei Minami *Sophie Hojo *Kuma *Usagi * Sophie's Fan Club * Cosmos Hojo * Saints (Cameo) * Eiko Major Events *An idea of a three person unit consisting of Laala, Mirei, and Sophie is proposed. *A trio tournament (Shining Future Idol Grand Prix) is revealed. *Sophie is revealed to be the pickled plum customer and it is revealed that when she eats them, she becomes her idol self. Trivia *For the first time, we see Sophie's Fan Club in PriPara. *This is the fifth consecutive episode with ''Make It ''as one of the insert songs. Awards arc.png|1st PriPara Wiki Awards - Best Anime Arc (Episode 5 - 13) Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2014 1st Wiki Award Winner Category:Sophie Performance Category:Laala Performance Category:Mirei Performance